runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Unstable Foundations
' ''Unstable Foundations ' is de Quest die alle nieuwe gebruikers zullen ondergaan als ze een account bij het spel ''RuneScape aanmaken. Deze versie werd uitgebracht op donderdag 17 september 2009 en introduceerde verschillende nieuwe opties zoals: het Objective systeem‎, een nieuwe draak die een grafische verbetering had ondervonden en het adviseur systeem. Na 7 maanden werd er nog iets nieuws aan de quest toegevoegd, namelijk stemmen van NPCs en de speler zelf. Het creëren van je karakter Als je net een nieuw account hebt aangemaakt, zul je eerst een karakter (poppetje) moeten maken voordat je begint. Je zult hier verschillende opties moeten invullen zoals: geslacht, body opties en legs opties. Er zijn verschillende opties waaruit je kunt kiezen. Als je een karakter naar jouw eigen stijl hebt ontworpen, zul je op "confirm" moeten klikken om verder te gaan. frame|left|Het karakter set-up scherm, waar je je karakter maakt. De mentor thumb|left|De Squire, geroosterd door de [[Dragon (Unstable Foundations)|draak.|100px]] thumb|[[Sir Vant.|100px]] thumb|De [[Dragon (Unstable Foundations)|draak.]] Als je je karakter hebt gemaakt, zul je in een kelder terecht komen. Praat daar met Sir Vant, de NPC in het witte pantser. Hij is lid van de White Knights en zal je vertellen dat hij bezig is in een gevecht met een grote krachtige draak. Je zult opeens een cutscene (filmpje) zien waar de draak ter voorschijn komt en de schildknaap van Sir Vant verslaat met één drakenvlam aanval. Praat na het filmpje met Sir Vant. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij een nieuwe schildknaap nodig heeft. Als je met hem praat, zal er een Goblin te voorschijn komen en uit de tas van Sir Vant iets proberen te stelen. Het verslaan van de goblin Sir Vant wil nu dat jij de goblin doodt. Pak het pantser en wapen van de overleden schildknaap en val de goblin aan. Ga na het verslaan van de goblin weer met Sir Vant praten. De goblin zal niet veel verzet geven en je zult hem makkelijk kunnen doden. De draak verslaan Sir Vant wil dat je hem helpt met het verslaan van de draak. Hij heeft speciaal voedsel waarin slaapmiddel is verwerkt, waardoor de draak in slaap zal vallen als hij het eet. Hij heeft een plan bedacht hoe we hem kunnen verslaan. Hij zal je vertellen dat je het voedsel uit zijn tas moet pakken. Loop naar de tas van Sir Vant, de plek waar de Goblin was, en pak het voedsel uit de tas. Praat vervolgens weer met Sir Vant en hij zal je vertellen dat je het voedsel in een etensbak moet leggen bij de pilaren. Sir Vant kan niet bij de ingang weg en wil dat jij over de muur klimt. De muur is echter te hoog om over te klimmen, dus moet je de plank pakken die op de stapel kisten ligt. Pak de plank op en gebruik hem op het verlaagde muurtje. Dit kun je doen door op de plank te klikken en vervolgens op de muur. Klim nu over de plank, zodat je over de muur heen komt. Loop nu naar het voedselbakje bij de twee pilaren. Leg het voedsel in de bak door op het voedsel te klikken, en vervolgens op het etensbakje. thumb|left|De draak slaapt. De draak zal nu automatisch op het voedsel afkomen en het eten. Doordat Sir Vant drugs op het voedsel had gestrooid, zal de draak in slaap vallen. Sir Vant wil nu dat je verschillende voorwerpen uit zijn tas haalt. Loop weer naar zijn tas en pak de voorwerpen. Praat weer met Sir Vant. Sir Vant wil dat je de pilaren opblaast. Klik op de cloths zodat je het schoonmaakt. Gebruik vervolgens de olietuit op de cloth. Wikkel de cloths om de pilaren, en steek samen met Sir Vant de twee pilaren aan. Als de pilaren in de fik staan, moet je weg rennen en je zult het gedeelte van de grot opblazen, waardoor de draak onder de rotsblokken komt te liggen. Nu je de draak verslagen hebt, zal een man genaamd Roddeck komen. Ook zal een gedeelte van de grot zijn opengemaakt, waardoor je bij een kelder van een huis in Lumbridge zal komen. Ontsnappen uit de kelder Praat met Roddeck. Hij zal je zijn diensten aanbieden als adviseur en zal je vertellen hoe je uit de grot kan ontsnappen. Je kunt nu kiezen of je een Pickaxe of een Bronze hatchet wilt. De keuze zal uitmaken of je door de ingang wilt hakken of door de ingang wilt gaan mijnen. Het zal beide geen verschil maken, alleen zul je een beloning krijgen, die bestaat uit Experience, voor je gekozen Skill. Hak door de juiste doorgang en je zult erachter komen dat je het benodigde level hebt om er door te komen. Nu zul je eerst ervaringen moeten opdoen. Hak op een oefen materiaal totdat je level 2 haalt en door de ingang kan komen. Nu je door de doorgang bent, kun je ontsnappen naar de wereld van RuneScape genaamd Gielinor. Je zult uitkomen in een stadje genaamd Lumbridge. Hier zullen verschillende tutors (adviseurs) rondlopen voor verschillende opties zoals voor Skills en de bank. Beloningen * 1 Quest punt * Level 4 Mining/Woodcutting (hangt af van je keuze) * De mogelijkheid om vrij te chatten. * De mogelijkheid om Gielinor, de wereld van RuneScape te ontdekken en jezelf uit te breiden tot een ervaren RuneScape speler. Weetjes *''Unstable Foundations'' is de nieuwste versie van Tutorial Island. Ook was Learning the Ropes een vorige versie van Unstable Foundations. *Deze quest introduceert de draak die een nieuwe grafische update heeft ondergaan. *Op woensdag 21 april 2010 werd tijdens de Unstable Foundations quest voor het eerst stemmen toegevoegd in RuneScape. en:Unstable Foundations Categorie:Unstable Foundations Categorie:Beginners guide Categorie:Quests